TEMPHUiBIS
Founded: 2003 Headquarters: London, England Website Link(s): * Official Site * myspace page Label(s) * Just Joe Records Genre(s) * Electronica * Ambient * Techno RIYL * Kraftwerk * Jean Michel Jarre * Orbital * CoLD SToRAGE Band Biography Alan Alexander Baptiste, also known as TEMPHUiBIS (born March 4th 1984) is an electronica artist and animator from East London. He has a passion for playing video games. He creates music with Video Games Consoles and mini electrics. Personal Life TEMPHUiBIS is the youngest out of two silblings. TEMPHUiBIS is an avid UFC fan and has a large collection of the merchandise (Which can be seen on his personal facebook). When not working on music or animation, he loves listening to music, watching animated shows and films, playing darts and pool. Daily life TEMPHUiBIS is known for his videos on youtube Where he talks about video games, life and music and he also shows his music, on youtube and gives updates. He is also a 3d animator under the name ACEyBOX and he creates pictures, websites and music videos (His Youtube channel currently have over 3000 subscribers) TEMPHUiBIS has recently put a Touching the futuristic nature download pack for free on his website (recieve over 50 downloads so far). The pack involves the album's tracks in Mp3 format, Jpegs of the cd art, advert in wmv format and 2 bonus tracks. History TEMPHUiBIS first called himself "DJ Games lover" in 1999 When he started making music on a Playstation game called music. In 2001 he then change to "DJ ACEy" continued on "Music 2000" and "MTV Music generator 2". In 2003 He Decided to take music more seriously and define his style more, as he used more electrics and more Video games consoles including a Commodore 64 and an Atari 2600. In 2005 He decided to change his name to TEMPHUiBIS when he nearly finished his debut album. TEMPHUiBIS came from mixing the words "tempest", "future" and "ibis" together. Style TEMPHUiBIS written down on his myspace "I call my genre of music Retphunae which means Retro,futuristic and naturistic kind of electronica. It basicially involves a lot of synth melodies with video games sfx and the best beats I can do to sort the chunes" Quotes "Aye moytes, TEMPHUiBIS here" "Love who you are" "PHATTASTIC" (A play on the term "Fantastic") Discography Albums * Touching the futuristic nature * Phragment of my photon Singles *Zapedy's Battle theme (bonus track on The Touching the futuristic nature pack) *Dimrai's Battle theme (bonus track on The Touching the futuristic nature pack) *No escape (old track) *ACEyBOX World (old track) *Wave Mellykowhar (old track) *Orange Sunset (old track) *Place to be (old track) *Winterise (old track) *Ohhya-hn square (old track) *Standing Bleeding (old track) Remixes *Yoshi Remix Music Videos *Philrism (Directed by Anthony Gomez) *Pulsariffic Current Appears On Compilations Soundtracks Radio Shows TEMPHUiBIS has appeared on a nu sound radio show twice. The recordings of his airplays can be found on his Youtube account. Further Reading * Official Site * TEMPHUiBIS Myspace Category:Electronica Category:Artists Category:Stratford musicians Category:English musicians